


i really don't know what to name this help

by ShyVibrance



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love pokemon yuri throw me in prison</p>
    </blockquote>





	i really don't know what to name this help

**Author's Note:**

> i love pokemon yuri throw me in prison

  Courtney had been sent to Fallarbor town along with Tabitha to examine the Desert Underpass. Normally, Maxie would send a group of grunts to do this dirty work, but only experienced trainers who had defeated the Elite Four were allowed in this cave. Team Magma was searching for Groudon, and a way to capture it. Their ultimate goal was to lower the sea level. This feat would be easier to accomplish if it weren't for a opposing team, Team Aqua, who was trying to do the opposite. Courtney _hated_ Team Aqua with a burning passion. They were nothing but a bunch of imbeciles. Humans were never meant to survive underwater. Courtney's parents had died in a boating accident, triggering her hatred of water. She wondered what the rest of the team's motives were. She glanced up at Tabitha. He was both taller and wider than her, though she was a year older. They got along well, both having the same goals and similar personalities. He was more outspoken than she was, however.

  The small farm town finally came into view. Courtney felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she saw two familiar looking tan individuals approaching behind her. She poked Tabitha on the shoulder. He stared down at her. She pointed behind them. Tabitha took on a look of apprehension.

   " Is that those two Aqua morons?" He questioned

   " I think so...But how did they get here without us noticing them?"

   Tabitha shook his head. " They must have gotten here by swimming or surfing or something."

   "Hey! Long time, no see!" Shouted the tall, long-haired woman.  Why did she have to yell? Courtney _hated_ when people were loud.

  The two Aqua members strode towards the Magma members. The woman crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, slightly. She was quite tall for a lady. Her partner was just as tan as she was. He was even taller and covered in muscle. They both wore blue outfits made of a shiny material, the same fabric used for swimming suits. They looked as if they could be related.

   " Why did you follow us?" Tabitha asked, a snarl on his face.

   " We were just going to ask you that." The woman retorted, tipping her head to the other side.

   " Well, you're the ones behind us, so it's obvious that we are the ones being followed." Tabitha countered.

   " The tiny man uses big words. " The man said, in a deep, booming voice.

   " I- Excuse me? " said Tabitha, looking offended.

   The large man took a step closer to Tabitha. He cracked his knuckles, he was clearly looking for a fight.

  Intimidated, Courtney finally spoke up " Look, if you want a battle, why don't we use our pokemon?"

    The woman looked up, interest in her eyes. " Oh? I'm surprised you even know how to battle. I thought you Magma fools would think it's 'barbaric' or something"

   " I'm surprised you even know what 'barbaric' means." Tabitha whispered under his breath.

   " Did you say something?" She inquired.

   " Nope." Tabitha replied.

   " Alright then. I'll take on this girl, and you can fight him." The woman told the large man. He nodded in return. 

  They took a few steps away from each other and threw out their first pokemon.

  "Go, Mightyena!" the tall woman called. A dog shaped pokemon jumped out of the pokeball.

  Courtney tossed a greatball onto the ground. Her Crobat came out.

  " Crobat, Sludge Bomb." She commanded.

  The Mighyena was knocked over by the explosion. It got back on its feet, a portion of it's health knocked off.

  "Mightyena, use Punishment!" The opposing woman requested.

  Crobat was hit, hard. More than half of it's heath had been taken off.

  " Crobat, Toxic!" Courtney said.

  Crobat did so, and the Mightyena was poisoned. The hyena pokemon used Punishment a second time. Crobat was knocked out. Courtney sent out her remaining pokemon, Camerupt. It used Eruption and fainted the Mightyena. Courtney looked over at Tabitha to see how he was doing. The muscular man was using a different pokemon from the one he used in the beginning, so she assumed that meant that the other one was KO'd. Tabitha however, was using the same pokemon as he first took out. Courtney smiled. She knew that Tabitha was a smart battler. Why had she doubted his abilities in the first place?

  " Go, Sharpedo!" The opposing trainer called. Courtney felt a tightness in her chest. How would she defeat a water-type pokemon with her fire-ground-type?

  " Uh... Strength." Courtney told Camerupt. The camel pokemon did as she said. It did little damage.

  " Use Hydro-Pump!" The tan woman commanded. Courtney knew that Hydro-Pump had a little accuracy rate, but she doubted that she would win this battle. Camerupt was sprayed with a strong blast of water. The water ricocheted off of Camerupt and splashed Courtney. She tried to cover her face with her arms, but her face was already covered in water, so she was unsuccessful. She sunk to her knees. She was soaked with water. The thing she hated most. And she had just lost a battle with a person she hated. Tabitha walked over to where she was sitting. 

  " I won." He stated.

  " What a coincidence! I won too." The Aqua woman said proudly. She looked down at Courtney and smirked.

  " Why don't _we_ battle to decide the real winner." Tabitha suggested.

  " Fine."  The Aqua woman sent out her Sharpedo once again. Tabitha sent out his Mightyena. Mightyena used Sucker Punch, taking out about 40% of Sharpedo's health. Sharpedo used Muddy Water, which took away a bit of Mightyena's life. Mightyena landed a critical Night Slash on Sharpedo, knocking it out. 

  " I guess you both win... this time." The woman sighed. She and her associate left the scene.

  Tabitha helped Courtney. She looked down at her knees. Her legs were covered in mud. Her clothes were soaked. She felt terrible.

  " Do you still want to do this?" Tabitha asked her. She nodded. She didn't want to interrupt her work for being a little wet and sad. 

  The two walked over to the cave entrance in silence. Courtney kept remembering the battle. She was normally very good at battling. How could she lose to a Aqua dunce? She remembered the Aqua woman's smirk as she looked down on her. If she couldn't defeat a simpleton like that, then what good was she to Maxie? To Team Magma? She felt a cold chill. Her clothes were still wet, and they were now in a damp cave, which didn't help. She thought of her parents. She remember seeing the story on the news. She was 11. Her parents were on a cruise when their ship hit an iceberg. They must have been cold. When they were drowning, that is. How could anyone ever want the world covered in that stuff when so many people die from it? Courtney was getting really worked up over this woman. She was very deadpan most of the time. It was abnormal for her to show emotion in front of people. But she couldn't hold it in any more. She felt a drop of water on her cheek and knew it wasn't from the Hydro-Pump. Courtney hated crying. Tears are made of water as well.

  " Courtney?" Tabitha said, concern in his voice. He looked over at the small girl and saw her red eyes. " Are you alright?"

  Courtney tried to say 'yes', but only shuddered breaths came out. She suddenly became angry. Why did that Aqua woman have to do this to her? She needed revenge. She vowed to defeat the woman the next time she saw her.


End file.
